Suicidal Remedy
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: She's convinced that the BTT are out to make her life miserable after her parents die. So, she tries to commit suicide. But what turn of never before seen events will that trigger? Rated M for language, sexual stuff and suicidal attempts. Character death later. Way later. BTT x Reader!


Chapter 1: Suicide Attempt #1

I sighed, feeling the prickle of air on my face and the wind in my hair, rustling it.

This was the day my fondest dream came true.

I was going to die.

My death spot?

Right smack in the middle of the steps that lead to the massive front doors of our school.

I agree with you, it IS a messy spot to have to clean up, but nobody would mind, would they?

Especially not the Bad Touch Trio bastards, or the FAG Trio, as I like to call them.

I huffed. _They never care about me…why should I live to be tortured another day?_

Several flashbacks came to mind, but the one I thought of most was a few days ago…

_/Flashback: 5 days ago/_

_I was running down the halls of the school, trying to get to AP History class, when suddenly, I bumped into someone, spilling my books and pencil onto the tiled ground._

"_S-sorry!" I gasped. "I wasn't look-"_

"_Stop plowing into people like that! God, what are you, retarded? Fucking dumbass…" The person snapped._

"_I said I was sorry, you ass…" I mumbled icily._

_Right after those words left my mouth, I felt a slap on my right cheek._

_Oh, it stung!_

"_Oww!" I hissed, punching the person in the shoulder._

"_Ow, that HURT! Unawesome Dummkopf…" The person snapped again._

"_G-Gilbert?!" I gasped._

"_Ja, idiot?"_

"_Sorry. Now I've got to go!" I said hastily, getting my books and running the direction I was going earlier._

_For the next few days leading up to my hopefully soon-to-be death, he didn't say a word to me anymore, or anywhere._

_Even Spain and France were avoiding me!_

_I was really happy to go to school then._

_/Flashback over/_

I took an uneasy step forward, so that my toes were hanging off of the roof, and the rest of my feet were on the roof.

Don't worry about me. This roof is flat, so I don't have to worry about falling off before my time came.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, mom. Sorry, dad. But I've gotta do this. It's for the best."

I was about to step off and to my doom, when all of a sudden…

"Don't you dare take another fucking step."

Chapter 2: They Saved Me? But Why?!

I turned, and sure enough, there was Prussia in all of his 'awesome' glory, along with his cronies, Spain and France.

"Well, if it isn't the FAG Trio stopping me from achieving my ultimate dream, am I right?" I snapped, glaring at them.

"Yeah, saving your LIFE!" Prussia retorted.

"No, you're not saving my life, you're ending it by saving it just to torment me another day!" I spat, tears quickly filling my eyes.

"No, we-" Spain started. But I angrily cut him off.

"No! I'm sick and tired of your pitiful excuses and lies, especially fake apologies! You always torment me, get me into trouble, and yet you have the nerve to say, 'No'?! You're sick and twisted, and ever since my parents died, my life has been an emotional wreck! But you NEVER seem to care, now do you? NO!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them, tears spilling down as fast as they'd filled.

"For all of these years, you've never expressed even a hint of sympathy or remorse, and yet you expect me to take that shit? Not any longer! I'm done! I'm through! And I'm certainly NOT going to live another day for you to ruin my pitiful LIFE!"

And with that, I spun around and jumped off of the roof, willing to meet my impending doom.

This was it. This was the moment of truth.

This was the-

"No!"

My hand was suddenly grabbed, and I was turned around in a Salsa-like fashion to meet my savior, if you could even call it that.

"No, just stop and listen to me, _!" Prussia yelled in my face.

I glared icily.

"For all of these years, yes, I admit that my awesome trio has tormented and bullied you, but not in the way that you'd think!" He said, red eyes meeting (e/c) hurt-filled orbs.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, right."

"Shut up and listen to me, _." Prussia glared. "I'm almost there."

"Anyways, all of these years…I think…we've come to realize…just…how great you are, _. Seriously."

I stared at him, icrediculously for a minute, before bursting into a bout of hysterical, almost insane laughter.

"Oh, that's rich!" I jeered. "Prussia, the self-proclaimed 'awesome' tormenter, saying that you three have CRUSHES on me?! Oh, bitch please, GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"No, I'm being completely serious!" Prussia insisted.

My laughter slowed.

"I guess that…well, you have very pretty eyes, _. I've never noticed until these past few days…I've never actually hated you, senorita." Spain said softly, looking at me with hope-filled green eyes.

"Not you too…" I muttered, actually taking his words to heart.

"Non, really, mademoiselle!" France said, taking my other hand. "I've always loved you! I know I've bullied you, but it's in the name of l'amour!~"

I giggled a little, then stopped myself.

'_What am I thinking?!' _I mentally scolded myself. _'These guys are your sworn enemies! And yet you dare GIGGLE in front of them? Get a grip, girl! Just jump.'_

"Seriously, why have you never even stopped to think, even once, about how awesome you are?" Prussia asked.

I sighed. "It's really complicated."

"Ever since my parents died, I've been living with my aunt and uncle, and they're really, really mean. Ever since then, I've just stopped thinking about the positive aspects of life."

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes.

"Do you want a hug, senorita?" Spain asked, opening his arms for me.

I gratefully took them, crying softly into his shoulder.

"I can tell you've been through a lot, miss…" Spain said, very gently, whilst rubbing my back soothingly. "A lot of hardships in your life."

"Yes, that's true," I sobbed. "My uncle verbally abuses me daily when he's in a bad mood, and my aunt just doesn't say anything about it. She usually ignores me on a good day, and on a bad day, she hits me a couple of times."

"Aww…" France hugged my back. "I'm so sorry for you. I never knew…"

"If only you'd have told us sooner, we would've left you alone, _. And to think, you're being abused verbally and physically…wow."

"Yeah," I sniffled. "It's been that way for 10 years…every day, the abuse makes me want to scream and cry. But I don't, because my aunt and or uncle will get mad, and I'll get abused more."

"I just want my parents. I want my mom and dad. I want to reverse everything." I started to hiccup, sniffling slightly.

"…" Spain didn't say anything for a couple of moments, then he very slowly put his lips on mine.

My eyes widened, and then gradually closed.

Oh, the moment was so surreal…

…And then he slowly pulled away, our eyes opening.

I blushed a bright red, almost as if it was painted onto my face.

"S-Spain…I-"

"No." He said quietly, stroking my face. "It doesn't matter. You're safe with us, and that's all good."

"Um, hey, guys?" Prussia piped up.

"Oh! Jesus Christ, you scared me!" I almost yelled, jumping into Spain's arms.

I blushed scarlet as I realized the position that I was in.

"Sorry. But anyways, the awesome me has come up with a plan!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Um…mi dispiace, but your plans never EVER seem to work." I said, matter-of-factly.

He frowned. "Where the hell did you learn Italian?"

I laughed. "There are many sources of where I can learn Italian, my dear Prussian."

"And now, my dear _," France started, taking my hand. "We best get off of this roof before AP French class starts!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, y'all~ Sorry I was gone, but my parents don't trust me anymore, so I just snuck onto and dA.**

**Please R/R, it'll make my already crappy day.**

**Please no flames! Flames will be used to cook ham and bacon~**

**~Angel of the Axis**


End file.
